


Ocean Blues

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days. She had been searching for three days, non stop, and hadn’t found a single sign of the two gems she had came here with. After spending a month with the Crystal Gems and finally being trusted to search the ocean, she still had nothing to show for all her efforts. Her gloves had locked up from the salt in the water and she had to banish them, her hair and skin felt rough with salt sticking to her, and there was still no sign of Lapis or Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Blues

Three days. She had been searching for three days, non stop, and hadn’t found a single sign of the two gems she had came here with. After spending a month with the Crystal Gems and finally being trusted to search the ocean, she still had nothing to show for all her efforts. Her gloves had locked up from the salt in the water and she had to banish them, her hair and skin felt rough with salt sticking to her, and there was still no sign of Lapis or Jasper.

Not that she was really worried about Jasper. The big brute could care for herself. She was more worried with the taller gem she had gotten infatuated with on the short trip to Earth, and fell so deeply for since then. She was beautiful, and gracious, while full of tenacity and strong will. Even if she did have a habit of not listening, at least she didn’t destroy her things. Not that she minded too much anymore, she had fell too in love with Earth to want to reactivate anything anymore.

What she did want, however, was to find Lapis. She was about to give up when she spotted something moving up ahead, and her heart soared. Peridot started running, her hopes high, only to find that what she had seen was yet another fish. Great. She kicked the ground, screaming into the water in frustration with her fruitless endeavor. No sound carried, but it still made her feel better.

Then, something touched her arm.

She jerked around, but nothing was there. Heart racing for fear of Earth sharks- terrifying creatures with hundreds of teeth that were supposedly blood thirsty, she looked around her but saw nothing in the area. Great. Now she was going crazy. She huffed, feeling more of the vile liquid on her tongue when she opened her mouth. Glaring at the ground, she felt the brush of something on her arm again, but turned around to see a pair of eyes greeting her.

She jumped back, but a blue arm attached to the eyes stopped her from going too far by grabbing her arm and holding her there, giving her a suspicious look. Her heart leapt and she smiled, pointing to the star now emblazoned on her chest that meant she was a friend of Steven’s. The eyes warmed at the recognition and they glanced behind the small body to the orange one floating behind her. Peridot’s heart soared, so happy to have found them both, and she waved her hands in a few wild and elaborate gestures that seemed to get across what she wanted.

She hoped so anyways. Lapis blinked twice after she was done before starting off in the direction she came, dragging Jasper with her. Giddy and with a bounce in her step- more so than the ocean normally gave her- she followed behind the blue gem. Steven was going to be so happy, and she couldn’t have been happier to have found the other gems, because it was all her and not Garnet or Pearl or Amethyst who had finally found her.

Watching her walk just a little bit ahead of her, a smile warmed her cheeks for the first time in forever. She was in love with the woman before her, and she couldn’t care less about what others thought or the mission any more, because she was certain that after Jasper was dealt with, she could get to known the ocean gem and maybe, just maybe, her feelings would be returned.


End file.
